Jump Stars Special: Pink
by Ability King KK
Summary: For Breast Cancer Awareness Month, a crossover one-shot starring the pink-haired girls, Sakura, Tamao, Yachiru, Beauty, and Moka, from the series Naruto, Shaman King, Bleach, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and Rosario to  Vampire.


"This is going to be an epic party!" shouted a young boy of about thirteen. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Yes it will, Koichi. Any chance of actually helping with the decorations!" yelled a light-blue-haired girl, glaring at the boy. She was using her devil-like wings to hang up decorations in higher places.

"You don't have to yell, Kurumu. Just ask one of the others to help you, like Toshiro or Horohoro."

Right now, the Kasuchi Mansion of Janpu City was full of activity as heroes from different worlds of the Jump Universe were preparing the main hall for a huge celebration.

"But I don't even want to be doing this! I should be with my Tsukune!" whined the succubus.

"How can he be yours if he is my Tsukune?" asked a lavender-haired girl as she was sucking on a lollipop.

"Would the two of you be quiet? Your bickering is annoying!" yelled a short Chinese boy. Some of his hair was set up as a single spike on the back of his head.

"Who asked you?" screeched Kurumu.

Walking away from the inevitable fight between Kurumu and Ren, Koichi went to see how some of the others were doing. He came upon a blue jelly-like man, making small flags that had the hiragana for "Nu" all over them.

"Ano, Jelly Jiggler?" questioned Koichi.

"Hey there, Koichi! Do you like my decorations?" asked Jelly, holding up his flags.

"Yosh! They are very youthful, Jelly-san!" shouted a young boy with bowl-shaped haircut and was wearing green spandex. He also had bushy eyebrows.

"Arigatou, Lee-san!" shouted Jelly.

Koichi quickly ran off before he had to listen to Lee spouting off about the "Flames of Youth". He could already feel a headache coming on so he went to the snack table to get something in his stomach and get rid of his headache.

"Koichi, is all of this necessary?"

Koichi turned to see a young white-haired teal-eyed boy, who looked to be about eleven-years-old, though he'd probably freeze you if you told him that.

"It's a party, Toshiro. Of course its necessary!" grinned Koichi.

"I should be back in the Soul Society, working on the paperwork on my desk," sighed the little ice user.

"…Why don't you go hang out with Karin? Unless your afraid of Ichigo kicking your ass for getting close with his little sister," said Koichi with an evil grin.

"Sh-Shut up!" scowled a blushing Toshiro.

"Are you two ever going to stop fighting?"

"Hey Sakura," grinned Koichi, greeting the pink-haired kunoichi. "As to answer your question, probably not."

"Koichi…" growled Sakura.

Before Sakura could start yelling at the lizard boy, she was interrupted by a loud yelp of pain. The three turned around to see a blond orange-clad thirteen-year-old boy being "attacked" by a small pink-haired five-year-old.

"Come on, Whisker-chan! Let's play!"

Koichi, Toshiro, and Sakura could only sweatdrop at what they were seeing. Koichi quickly took something out of his pocket.

"Yachiru! Leave Naruto alone or you won't get this," said Koichi, waving around a piece of candy. Yachiru's eyes lit up.

"Candy!"

The little pink fluff ball barreled over to Koichi and snatched the sweet treat from Koichi's hand. Naruto stumbled over afterwards.

"Arigatou, Koichi," sighed Naruto.

"More candy!" yelled Yachiru, holding out her hand.

"Sorry, Yachiru. You can't have anymore," said Koichi.

"Why not, Scaly-chan?" pouted the Eleventh Fukutaicho.

"Tell you what. I'll give you another piece, but you have to go find your "sisters" and bring them here first. I have task for the five of you," smiled Koichi.

"Yay!"

Yachiru then sped off, looking for her "sisters".

"What task exactly are you talking about?" questioned Sakura, looking at Koichi wearily.

"Wait for the others before I explain."

In a little less than thirty seconds, Yachiru came back with three more pink-haired girls. The first was a sixteen-year-old girl wearing a green school uniform and a rosary around her neck. The next was a thirteen-year-old girl who looked really shy as she clutched her sketchbook tightly. The last one was another thirteen-year-old girl, who wore a red t-shirt underneath a white zipper vest and a pair of blue jeans.

"Wow. That was pretty fast, Yachiru," said Naruto. The little girl could only let out a few giggles.

"You wanted to see us, Koichi?" asked the eldest girl.

"Alright then. Sakura, Beauty, Moka, Tamao, and Yachiru. I want the five of you to go to the store and get some more food and drink for the party. Yachiru, go tell Kenpachi where you'll be so he don't go on a rampage looking for you," said Koichi.

"Ken-chan!" called out Yachiru as she ran off.

"You want us to go and get food?" growled Sakura, glaring at Koichi.

"That's a small part of it. Your real task is to keep Yachiru occupied for a while, so we can finish the party preparations," deadpanned Koichi.

"Hold it! Why do they get to do that? I'm the main character of the show!" yelled a large orange "candy" that appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a pink wig and red lipstick.

Koichi's response was to just punt the "candy", which was then spiked to the ground by a man with a large yellow Afro.

"Goal!" declared the man.

"No! Goddaddy!" yelled a man with short blond hair.

"B-bobo, Hatenko, get back to work!" yelled a blonde girl wearing a black dress.

"Right away, Miss Anna!"

The others, minus Koichi, stared with wide eyes.

"…You have weird friends, Beauty," said Sakura. The girl just released a sigh.

"I know. So we're babysitting?" questioned Beauty, trying to forget about Poppa Rocks' antics.

"B-But why us?" asked Tamao.

"She sees the four of you as big sisters and listens to you girls," shrugged Koichi.

"That does make sense. Okay, we'll do it! Let me just go tell Tsukune-kun I'll be back soon!" said Moka.

"Koichi!"

Before Moka could go off to find Tsukune, two teen boys, one sixteen and the other fourteen, ran over, fear on both of their faces. The older boy had spiky light-blue hair and dressed as if he was ready for winter. The younger boy had spiky white hair and wore a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Horohoro? Gasser? What's up?" questioned Koichi.

"Orihime and Rangiku are in the kitchen," said Gasser.

"And they're cooking!" yelped Horohoro.

The eyes of the others widened in fear from this news.

"This is Code Red! Code Red! This is not a drill! Naruto, I want you and Gasser to go find Hinata and Mitsu! They're awesome cooks so they should be able to salvage anything that Orihime and Rangiku has done! Toshiro, you get Orihime and Rangiku out of the kitchen!" ordered Koichi.

"Right!" said the three boys as they left to do their tasks.

Koichi then snatched up Yachiru, who had returned from where ever Kenpachi was, and shoved her into Moka's arms.

"The five of you cherry blossoms get going! Moka, I'll make sure to tell Tsukune where you went. Now go!"

"Alright, alright! Just stop pushing us!" yelled Sakura, as Koichi was pushing her and the other pink-haired girls out the door.

"No time!" replied Koichi, pushing them out and slamming the door behind them.

"Well that went well," said Horohoro, getting a deadpan look from Koichi.

Koichi started to walk away to go and check on the progress of getting Orihime and Rangiku out of the kitchen, when he had to swiftly dodge an incoming giant mace that came crashing down. Looking to the side, he saw an angry looking young girl.

"Koko, what the hell do you think you're doing?" questioned Koichi. He really didn't want to deal with an annoyance right now.

"Where did you send my Neechan's vessel? She shouldn't even be taking orders from a human like you!" yelled Koko.

'_Baka girl. You forget that demons are on a higher pillar than vampires,'_ thought Koichi, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Well? Answer me!" demanded the orange-haired girl.

"Horohoro, you still have the Spirit of Rain, right?" asked Koichi, ignoring Koko.

"Yeah, why?" wondered the Ainu boy.

Koichi answered with a sadistic grin, which Horohoro gave as well when he realized what the lizard boy was getting at. Next thing that was happening was Koko running for her life as Horohoro chased after her with a small rain cloud.

"Run little vampire, run!" laughed Horohoro.

"Wah! Leave me alone!" cried Koko.

"That should keep her out of everybody's hair for a while," sighed Koichi. "Ugh, I need a drink."

-:-

"Moka-neechan! Can I have some candy?" asked Yachiru, pointing at a candy store.

"Yachiru, you remember what Koichi said. Not until we finish with what we have to do," replied the vampire.

"Aw!"

Right now, the five pink hairs were walking through Janpu City's shopping district, heading to the food store. Of course, it was taking longer than it should due to Yachiru running around and getting into everything.

"I'm going to kill Koichi when we get back," growled Sakura.

"Its not so bad, Sakura," said Beauty.

"I guess," said Sakura, still having doubts.

The five girls continued their trek through the shopping district, but when they got further in they stopped when they noticed something strange.

"Ano, wh-where is everybody?" questioned Tamao, looking scared.

The girls jumped when they heard the sound of insane laughter. Stepping out of the shadows from a nearby alley, a man wearing all white walked out to the middle of the pathway and stood in front of the girls. What really made him stand out was the bright pink hair he had.

"How very interesting. It seems that I have found new test subjects for my experiments," said the man with an air of arrogance.

"Who are you?" demanded Sakura.

"Ah, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you to your superior. I am Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octavo Espada," said the Arrancar with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Didn't Clownface beat you?" questioned Yachiru. Granz could feel his eye twitch in anger from the memories of his defeat during the Winter War.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. That fool Kurotsuchi may have defeated me by trapping me for eternity, but thanks to Da-ku, I am free from my prison!"

"So you're working for Da-ku?" questioned Sakura. She and the others were getting uneasy and had to escape. Now!

"Not really. I have no need to work for anyone, especially with Aizen gone. Besides, regardless of what Da-ku and anyone else thinks, I am above all others. Now, the five of you will be coming with me to my lab. And don't even think of trying to escape. You have no way of defeating me," grinned Granz sadistically.

'_Grr, if it wasn't for this damn rosary, this foolish man would be dead!'_ yelled Moka's true self from within her "prison".

'_I'm definitely going to kill Koichi when I get back! Cha!'_ yelled Sakura's inner self.

-:-

Meanwhile, at Kasuchi Manor…

"Brr," shuddered Koichi.

"Something wrong, Koichi?" asked a man who seemed to have…a poop-shaped mask over his head.

"Just an feeling of dread, Softon. No big deal when it comes to me. Anyway, let round three of this drinking contest begin!" declared the lizard boy, who was wearing a referee's shirt. "As of right now, Ryu and Ginei have dropped out due to passing out drunk!"

Everyone watching the contest turned to see the pompadour man passed out on the floor while his girlfriend and Ren's older sister, Tao Jun, watched over him.

"I think I found my Happy Place," muttered Ryu.

"Idiot," muttered the younger Tao.

"Orihime-san, is there a chance you could reject the alcohol from Ryu-kun's body?" asked Jun.

"I don't know. I could try though!" smiled the orange-haired girl.

A few feet away from Ryu, the perverted werewolf was also passed out on the floor. Unfortunately, no one was watching over him.

"Damn pervert deserves nothing!" was Kurumu's reasoning. The other girls from Yokai Academy agreed.

"Where's all the ladies?" muttered the drunken werewolf.

"With Ryu and Ginei out, that just leaves Shunsui Kyoraku and Senju Tsunade!" declared Koichi.

Sitting at the table across from each other was a busty blonde woman and a scruffy looking man wearing a pink kimono.

"Lady Tsunade! Please reconsider this!" begged a young woman holding a small pig in her arms.

"Don't be shuch a wet blanket, Shizune," slurred Godaime Hokage.

"Kyoraku Taicho, do you know how idiotic you are being right now? What would Lisa-sempai think if she saw you like this?" questioned another young woman. This one wore glasses and was holding a book in her arms.

"Ah, come on, my little Nanao-chan! We're just having fun! Oi, Jushiro, you still sure you don't want to join?" asked the Eighth Division Taicho.

"I'm sure, Shunsui," replied the man with long white hair.

"More saké for me then!" grinned Shunsui.

"Let the third round begin!"

-:-

Back with the Cherry Blossoms…

"Now, time for you little girls to die," smirked Szayel Aporro as he charged up a Cero.

"Hold it!" called two voices. Suddenly, appearing between the girls and Granz was a kitsune spirit and a tanuki spirit.

"K-Konchi? P-Ponchi?" stuttered Tamao.

"Don't worry, Tammy! We'll take care of this guy!" declared the tanuki, Ponchi.

"Charge!" exclaimed the kitsune, Konchi.

As the two animal spirits charged forward, Granz shot his Cero at the ground right in front of them, making the two stop cold in their tracks. Ponchi and Konchi then turned to Tamao.

"You're on your own," they said in unison. They then disappeared.

"You cowards!" shouted Beauty and Sakura, glaring at where the two spirits were.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes!" grinned Granz, charging up another Cero.

Granz fired the Cero at the girl, but didn't quite reach its target as a large red diamond blocked the attack.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, ya bastard," said a cockney, yet refined British voice.

"Jack, I think that's woman as well," said a voice with a very slight Italian accent.

Turning, Granz saw the ones who interrupted his attack.

The first was a tall seventeen-year-old man with shoulder-length blond hair tied in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. He wore an all white suit that had the four suits you'd usually see on playing cards on the front of his jacket. The second was a shorter boy, as he looked to be fourteen, with black spiked-back hair and one onyx eye. What made him standout was that he was half-human and half-machine. The parts of him that were machine were his entire lower half, his back, his complete left arm, his right forearm, and the right side of his face.

"Gamble-chan! Robot-chan!" giggled Yachiru, waving at the two.

"Who do you two think you are to interrupt my research?" demanded Szayel Aporro.

"Well, I go by the name Jack of Spades or Jack for short," said the smirking blond.

"And I go by the name Mech. My real name is of no concern to you as you are unworthy of hearing it," said the cyborg teen.

"Ya know, we were on our way to the Guv's party, but thanks to ya, we're gonna be late," frowned Jack.

"I could care less if have a party to get to. You interrupted me, so will have to die," said Granz.

Jack raised his hands and placed them on the black spade and red diamond on his jacket. Making them glow for a moment, they soon manifested as weapons in Jack's hands. The red diamond became a shield on Jack's right arm while the black spade became a blade in his left hand.

"I may not be as good with a blade as the Guv, but I can 'old my own with my Spade Blade," grinned Jack. "Mech, I'll 'old this bastard off while ya get the girls outta 'ere!"

"Idiota. Have you forgotten that this guy is an Arrancar?" questioned Mech as his left hand started to release an icy mist. "A normal human like you won't and can't do anything to him."

"Fine! I'll play offense **and** defense!" yelled Jack, charging forward.

With every swipe that Jack made, Granz easily dodged everyone.

"Ahahahahaha! To think that a mere human thinks it could defeat me! Not even a Soul Reaper could defeat me!" laughed Granz.

"Last I recalled you **were** defeated by a Soul Reaper."

Granz quickly turned only to jump back as Mech brought down his hand, freezing the ground where Granz once stood.

"An ice user?" questioned the Arrancar.

"In a sense, but like with my real name, you are unworthy to hear of my past, thus my reason for being an "ice user"!" yelled Mech, going on the assault.

With the five girls, they took the advantage of Granz being distracted to find a hiding spot.

"Shouldn't we go back to Kasuchi Manor and get backup?" questioned Tamao.

"Tamao has a point, you know. I don't think Jack and Mech can beat this guy on their own," said Beauty.

"That won't be necessary," said Moka.

"What are you talking about, Moka?" asked Sakura.

"My inner self says that there is someone stronger than Granz already here, waiting to strike," explained the vampire girl.

"But how do we know if this someone is an ally?" asked Beauty.

"Its Foxy-chan!" giggled Yachiru.

"Foxy-chan?" questioned the other pink-haired girls.

Back with the fight, it was pretty much even as attacks were sent, but were either blocked or dodged.

"This is getting annoying. The two of you should be dead by now, so stop resisting. I promise that when I experiment on you it won't be **too** painful!" grinned the former Espada sadistically.

"Why do I get the feeling that 'e is talking about a completely different kind of experiment other then the scientific kind?" questioned Jack.

"He does give off that vibe," replied Mech.

"How dare you insult me!" yelled Granz.

Szayel Aporro charged forward, a Cero in both hands. Just as he was about to reach his targets…

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

…A long blade pierce through Granz's chest, surprising the Arrancar. Granz looked up to see a silver-haired man standing atop of a building, giving a grin that was somewhere between fox and snake-like.

"You?" questioned Granz. "So it is true. You did betray Aizen, Gin Ichimaru."

"Fer yer information, I neva' was workin' fer Cap'n Aizen," replied Gin. "Now let me ask ya a question. Why are ya tryin' to 'urt those girls?"

"None of your business!" yelled Granz, glaring at the Soul Reaper.

"Mech-san, could ya freeze 'im a bit? I'd like Shinso back."

"Right."

Mech placed his palm on the ground, letting the ice travel to Granz and freezing the Arrancar's lower half and arms. Gin the retracted Shinso from Granz's chest, getting a grunt of pain from the former Espada.

"Now answa' my question. Why ya want to 'urt those girls?"

"If you must know, because its fun," grinned Granz.

"Wrong answer," sang Gin. "Kill."

As the word left Gin's mouth, Granz felt an immense pain in his chest.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" grunted Granz.

"Jus' my poison form Shinso attackin' ya from the inside," grinned Gin; disappearing from the roof he was on and then reappearing next to Mech and Jack. "Don't even think of usin' that ability of yers either. My poison disabled it."

"No. Noooooooooooo!" cried Szayel Aporro as he started to dissolve away.

"Bye, bye," grinned Gin, waving at Granz.

With that, Szayel Aporro Granz was no more as dissolved all the way. When it was safe, the girls came out of hiding and walked over to Mech, Jack, and Gin. The girls, minus Yachiru, were nervous to be around Gin.

"Why didn't the five of you run away?" questioned Mech, giving the five a disapproving look.

"Well…" started Sakura.

"What does it matter, Mech? The thing is that they're safe. That's all that matters," said Jack.

"Hi, Foxy-chan!" greeted Yachiru.

"'Ey, Yachiru-chan. 'Ave ya been a good girl? 'Ow is Ran-chan and Chibi-taicho?"

"Snowball-chan and Boobies have been good. Snowball-chan won't give me candy though!" pouted Yachiru.

"Well we'll 'ave to fix that then when we reach the mansion," grinned Gin, starting to walk towards Kasuchi Manor.

"Its party time!" exclaimed Jack. Mech could only sigh in exasperation at his friend.

"Come on, girls. Let's not keep everyone waiting," said the Italian boy.

"Ahem."

The group turned to see a silver-haired samurai behind them and he was holding Ponchi and Konchi.

"Amidamaru?" questioned Tamao. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoh-sama and Koichi-san had asked me to keep an eye on you ladies. I had seen what had happened and was about to go retrieve help, but I then sensed Gin-san. I knew he'd be able to handle that fiend. In the meantime, I went to retrieve these two," explained the samurai ghost, dropping Ponchi and Konchi.

"At least ya brought them back. They should be punished for leaving Miss Tamao," said Jack, glaring at the whimpering animal spirits.

"We didn't mean to!" cried the kitsune and tanuki.

"Tamao, put these idiotas away so we can get going!" growled Mech.

"O-Okay," squeaked the shy pink hair.

Once Ponchi and Konchi were "sealed", the group left for Kasuchi Manor.

-:-

The small group arrived back at the manor, only to see that a few of the guest were drunk. Gin was looking for a certain strawberry blonde and he found her talking with Toshiro, Karin, Naruto, and Hinata. Judging by the look of annoyance on Toshiro's face and Hinata's blushing, Rangiku was drunk and talking about the kids' relationships. He also noticed Ichigo, who was talking with Orihime, making sure Toshiro didn't do anything with Karin.

"Ran-chan!" called out Gin.

"Gin! You made it!" smiled Rangiku as she came over and gave the man a hug.

"Was it necessary for him to come?" asked Toshiro as he, Karin, Naruto, and Hinata walked over.

"Be nice, Toshiro," scolded Karin.

"But still…" said Toshiro.

"I'd say so," said Koichi as he walked over as well. "Hey Jack, Mech. What took you guys so long?"

"We 'ad to fight someone who attacked the girls," said Jack.

"You were attacked?" questioned Moka's crush, Tsukune, who overheard. He and some of the others came over to hear what happened. Moka was about to tell him not to worry, but Lee had interrupted.

"Do not worry, Sakura-san! I will find this person and avenge your honor!" exclaimed Lee. Before he could leave, Mech put him in a headlock.

"For once, Lee, use your brain. If we are here, unharmed, would that not mean we took care of the problem?" questioned the cyborg.

"…Hai?"

"Very good," said Mech, releasing Lee. "Even if we didn't take care of him, its not like you could have done anything. No human could."

"Who was it?" asked Yoh Asakura.

"I believe he called himself Szayel Aporro Granz, Yoh-sama," replied Amidamaru.

There was a shocked silence in the air. Koichi then broke the silence.

"I blame Uryu for this."

"How is this my fault?" argued the Quincy.

"You didn't finish off Granz when you first fought him!" argued back Koichi.

"I wasn't the one who fought him last."

"Ishida-san is right. Mayuri-sama was the one battled the Arrancar," added the girl standing next to Uryu. She had her long purple hair in a braided ponytail and her Soul Reaper uniform had a miniskirt.

"Then I blame you father, Nemu. Oi, Kenpachi! Want to help beat the crap out of Mayuri-teme?" questioned Koichi.

"That bastard won't even be able to put up a good fight," muttered the large man.

"More for me then."

"No fighting, Koichi-kun. Just let it be," said a thirteen-year-old girl standing next to Koichi. She had long black hair that ended just above the small of her back. She wore a white toga-like outfit that had no sleeves and a skirt that ended a little below mid-thigh. She also wore a gold halo like a bandana.

"But Mitsu-chan…" whined the lizard boy.

"Can we continue with why Granz was there?" questioned Mech, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Hai. Why did this guy attack Sakura-chan and the others?" asked Naruto.

"Bastard said because it was fun. Luckily 'e won't be coming back ever again," said Jack.

"Why's that?" asked Gasser.

"Foxy-chan beat him!" exclaimed Yachiru, who found her way up to Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Well, at least they're safe," said Ichigo.

"I agree. Everything seems to have turned out for the better," said a man that looked like a scarecrow with one eye.

"Kakashi-sensei's right. So let's get this party started. You should see all the food that Hinata-chan and Mitsu made! I bet it'll taste real good," grinned Naruto.

"A-Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata.

"If it's a party you guys want, then a party you'll get. Let's party!" cheered Koichi.

"Yatta!" cheered some of the partygoers.

The party went on through the night, everyone enjoying himself or herself. There were a few incidents during the night, like Shunsui wanting to start another drinking contest and Koichi being chased by an angry Sakura, but it still went off without a hitch. It was a night that no one would ever forget.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This was written for Breast Cancer Awareness Month, as most of the focus of this fic was on some of the pink-haired characters of Shonen Jump. All I can say is do what you can to help find a cure. Donate to the nearest charity when and if you can.**

**Characters in order of appearance and series:**

**Rosario + Vampire: Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Moka Akashiya, Koko Shuzen, Inner Moka, Ginei Morioka, and Tsukune Aono.**

**Shaman King: Tao Ren, Tamao Tamamura, Anna Kyoyama, Horohoro, Wooden Sword Ryu, Tao Jun, Ponchi, Konchi, Amidamaru, and Yoh Asakura.**

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, Poppa Rocks, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Hatenko, Gasser, and Softon.**

**Naruto: Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune, Senju Tsunade, Hyuga Hinata, and Hatake Kakashi.**

**Bleach: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yachiru Kusajishi, Szayel Aporro Granz, Orihime Inoue, Nanao Ise, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, Karin Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Ichigo Kurosaki.**

…**Didn't really mean to have that many "Bleach" characters. Was hoping to have a somewhat even distribution of characters from the different series. Oh well.**

**Original Characters (from my original series "Tomodachi"):**

**Koichi Kasuchi, Jack of Spades, Mech, and Mitsu.**


End file.
